Cafetería
by Keicchi
Summary: Simplemente un almuerzo en la cafetería; por primera vez vamos todos juntos, ¿eh? [Summary fail no me obligen a pensar si quieren lean idk]


_**A/N: **__¿Qué tal? Aquí traigo finalmente un pedido por parte de __**finesdavid.**_

_Ultimamente anduve desconectado del mundo, un estado similar al de estar muerto (?) _

_Ha sido hace tanto tiempo que he visto este anime, que tuve que revisar varias veces datos para recordar alguna que otra cosa (o nombres) xD así que me disculpo si hay algo como OOC o cosa extraña idk_

_Eeeen fin, me quedó algo breve, pero simplemente quería mostrar el desordenado -y aún así divertido- grupo de amigos~ Como sea, si este no te satisface, eres completamente libre de pedirme otro, pero ya saben, las ideas nunca estan de más, porque sino no sé ni de donde empezar xD (no me dejen ir a la deriva e_e)_

* * *

En este día particular (que podría haber sido como cualquier otro) Okazaki Tomoya se sentaba debajo de la sombra de un gran cerezo. Aunque le gustaría ver el hermoso color rosado que desprenden los pétalos de sus flores, desafortunadamente en el medio del invierno no era posible, dándole así solo unas cuantas hojas verdes que caían despacio encima de sus hombros. Él se apoya en el tronco, con todas sus fuerzas –o mejor dicho ninguna- preparándose para dormir una buena siesta.

Dentro del horario escolar…

-¿Okazaki-kun…?- Escucha una suave voz que le llama y está seguro de saber quién es pero… simplemente esta ido, casi por conciliar el sueño. Intenta con más fuerza volver. -…Okazaki-kun… Despierta por favor.- Le vuelve a hablar, con un murmuro que más que enojado sonaba como un poco miedoso.

-¿…Um?- Cuando finalmente logra abrir los ojos, encuentra a esa chica de cabellos castaños cortos que le forma una media sonrisa al verlo despertar. Tiene sus manos por delante de su falda color azul como era de costumbre con ese porte tan tímido. – ¿…Nagisa? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella da un paso adelante y sin quitar su sonrisa contesta: -Ah, veras… Kyou nos ha invitado a almorzar.

No estaba seguro de a qué se refería con "invitar" pues esa chica de cabellos violeta jamás había querido compartir nada con él, era más bien como si era una molestia cuando estaba al lado de Nagisa. A pesar de que ella decía que le invitaba…

-¿De nuevo?- No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro mientras rascaba su cuello. La última vez que le invitó, Okazaki hubiera quedado sin comida si no fuera por la amable Kotomi que le compartió de lo suyo.

La joven asiente enérgicamente y luego lleva un dedo a su mejilla. –Sería mejor que nos apuremos, o Kyou se enojará. Suspira de nuevo mientras se levantaba del suelo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía ser amigo de una chica tan loca como Kyou, aunque claro, la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba con las chicas era tranquila. Aunque Tomoya no iba a negar que sea divertido hacerla enojar. Ambos emprenden la caminata, a donde siempre almorzaban, en el segundo patio de la escuela, que es como un mini centro entre los edificio del instituto. Pero se sorprende un poco cuando siguiendo a Nagisa, ella gira unos metros antes del patio, metiéndose por un pasillo que los devuelve de nuevo dentro del edificio.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Ella le responde sin dejar de caminar delante de él. –Kyou dijo que nos encontremos en la entrada de la cafetería.

¿Entonces irían a la cafetería? Ahora que lo pensaba, Okazaki nunca había ido a la cafetería. Muchas razones podían ser, una de ellas era la aglomeración de gente que se forma a la hora del recreo, y otra por supuesto, era no tener mucho dinero. La cafetería es un lugar para ir en grupos. Él suponía que sería más divertido. Bueno… gente no le faltaba.

Cuando giran el ultimo pasillo divisan a la chica en cuestión, y a su lado también, su melliza Ryou y finalmente a Kotomi que charlaban alegremente. La que se dio cuenta primero fue la más activa de las tres que con las manos en su cintura grita (demasiado fuerte):

– ¡FINALMENTE! ¡CUANTO TIEMPO PENSABAS HACERNOS ESPERAR!- Ella sacude la cabeza y su largo cabello se zarandea

-L-Lo siento, lo busqué lo más rápido que pude…- Empieza Nagisa con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

El gesto de Kyou cambia enseguida haciendo que sus ojos violetas se ablandaran y mientras agitaba las manos enfrente de la castaña replicaba: -N-No lo decía por ti, Nagisa-chan. –Y gira la cabeza para señalar a Tomoya. -¡Te lo decía a ti!

Y en buen momento Ryou habla para detener las llamas de su hermana melliza. –Tomoyo nos ha invitado a un almuerzo en la cafetería. –Con una cálida sonrisa típica de ella.

El chico ahora abre los ojos sorprendido. -¿Tiene tanto dinero? –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Eran seis personas, eso definitivamente costaría dinero.

Kyou estrecha los ojos y luego larga un suspiro. –Tomoyo está trabajando en la cafetería, así que no creo que le cueste nada.

Había muchas cosas que no estaban bien en eso, pero un almuerzo gratis era algo demasiado tentador para el joven.

-Vamos.- Dicen ellas dispuestas a entrar por la puerta de la cafetería. Desde afuera se escucha el barullo de gente, lo cual indica que está bastante lleno. Esperaba que tuviera asientos reservados ahí, sino sería un infierno.

Pero antes de que puedan entrar, escuchan un grito.

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey.- Parecía bastante lejano pero iba aumentando, lo cual indica que se iba a acercando, como todos se detuvieron, pueden divisar una cabeza rubia que se aproxima a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Se detiene y apoya las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras respira agitadamente.

-¿Q-Que…?- Kyou tiene ahora un tic en el ojo mientras observa al rubio como si fuera la peor cosa que le podría haber pasado.

-Que cruel, Fujibayashi. Se iban a adelantar sin mí. –Pone una carita de cachorrito, bueno, aunque aún sigue luchando para recuperar el aire en sus pulmones.

-¿¡Q-Que hace él aquí!?- Pega un golpe al suelo con su pie y Ryou levanta la mano un poco indecisa.

-Y-Yo le dije que venga. Creí que habías olvidado de invitarlo, hermana.

-¡No lo olvide, NO QUERÍA invitarlo!

Y todos fácilmente pueden apreciar la imagen mental del corazón del rubio siendo aplastado por un camión.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya estamos todos aquí. Deberíamos entrar de una vez.- Empieza Okazaki para apaciguar la situación. Y Al parecer funciona, porque cuando Kyou levanta la mirada y la dirige a él, cambia gradualmente hasta simplemente asentir, aunque todavía un poco irritada.

Los seis ahora entran a la cafetería, que esta atestada de alumnos luchando por un poco de comida. LITERALMENTE.

Kyou va a la delantera y agita la mano hacía el otro lado del lugar, en una de las mesadas donde una chica de cabellos grises está sirviendo algunos platos. Se acercan a ella, efectivamente era Tomoyo, aunque era un poco extraño verla con un delantal de color azul y una bincha del mismo color tirando su flequillo hacía atrás. Ella que por lo general era inexpresiva, formaba una media sonrisa mientras los veía llegar.

-¿Llegamos muy tarde?- Pregunta Kotomi mientras mira alrededor un poco asustada de tanta gente y ruido.

La otra, en respuesta, sacude su cabeza.

–Están bien… Vengan a esta mesa de aquí.

En una travesía un tanto extraña llegan a una mesa con suficientes sillas para los siete. Se acomodan, quedando del lado derecho de la mesa, Sunohara, Nagisa y Okazaki, y enfrentados de la misma forma, Kyou, Kotomi y Ryou. La silla que queda libre, en una de las puntas de la mesa sería de Tomoyo, que aun estaba de pie.

–Iré a buscar los platos, ya regreso.- Luce como una amable camarera aun sin siquiera sonreír. Okazaki supone que eso significa ser ultra-talentosa y carismática.

Mientras esperan, otra vez todos se distraen charlando de cosas varias, como lo que planeaban para la siguiente actividad del club de teatro, o incluso si podrían salir a pasear el fin de semana. En fin, un grupo común. Por lo general, Okazaki se mantiene en silencio al menos que una de ellas le preguntara algo, o si Sunohara empezaba a delirar y molestarle, pero tiene a Nagisa al lado, lo cual hace que el rubio se distraiga discutiendo con Kyou -como de costumbre-.

Apoya el rostro en su mano y se estira en la silla. Mira al gran ventanal que dejaba acceder bastante luz en este día soleado a pesar de ser pleno invierno. Gira la cabeza para divisar a las chicas enfrente y encuentra la mirada de Ryou, que rápidamente la aparta mirando hacía la mesa. ¿Ella le estaba viendo? ¿O fue casualidad? Gira la cabeza a su derecha y ve a Nagisa con las manos sobre su regazo mientras ladea su cabeza un poco. Ella también está sin charlar con nadie, pero le escucha murmurar algo…

-…dango, dango, dango, dango…-

Es un caso perdido cuando se pone a cantar la canción de la familia dango. Así que la deja ser. Unos minutos después Tomoyo aparece con una bandeja llena de platos. Le cuesta creer que tiene la fuerza y equilibrio para mantener todo eso. Pero lo hace. Y apoya y reparte en la mesa como es debido antes de sentarse. Es un delicioso plato de ramen con un poco de carne de cerdo. Algo extremadamente adecuado para estos días fríos, lo cual todos agradecieron.

Las charlas del grupo y los gritos por parte de los dos más activos del grupo no se ven reducidos mientras está la comida caliente. Okazaki mira a Tomoyo que es la única que no ha dicho nada desde que se sentó.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo de medio tiempo?

Ella le mira y traga su comida antes de responder: - Bien. Algo cansador…

-Puedo imaginarlo bien viendo la cantidad de gente en este lugar.- Levanta sus manos, expresivo y vuelve a apoyarlas al costado del plato. – Pero supongo que como una nueva experiencia es algo interesante, ¿verdad?

La de pelo gris mira su plato por unos segundos y luego levanta la cabeza de nuevo hacía Okazaki, aun inexpresiva. – Bastante…

-Um, ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Sí. Y algo bastante extraño, a decir verdad.- Ella toma su tenedor con carne y lo lleva a su boca de forma monótona. Pasan unos segundos hasta que ella vuelve a abrir la boca. –Las chicas de la cafetería me dijeron que hace ya varios meses vienen desapareciendo objetos de la cocina.

-¿Desaparecer?

-Exacto.

-Uh, ¿Robados?

-Tal vez. Aunque algunos objetos vuelven a aparecer después de algún tiempo.

Okazaki estrecha los ojos. –Uh, ¿tomados prestados, entonces?

-Dudo que alguien pueda sacar objetos de la cocina tan fácil. Sobretodo cuchillos de carne u ollas enteras.

-Tienes un punto, eh.

-¿En serio para qué alguien se llevaría una olla de la cocina de la escuela?- Dice Nagisa acomodándose en la conversación. Cuando Tomoya gira la cabeza, se da cuenta de que todo el grupo estaba atento a las palabras de la de pelo gris.

-La pregunta más correcta sería "¿Cómo?, Nagisa-chan"- Murmura Ryou con una media sonrisa.

Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza: -Me han dicho que los objetos han desapareció en el turno de la tarde. Y además, en la cocina y los pasillos de la cafetería hay cámaras de seguridad. Y en ninguna han encontrado alguien llevándose los objetos o actuando de forma sospechosa.

-Oh…

Un silencio recorre por unos segundos la mesa del grupo. Todos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Hey, ¿y si son…?- Empezó Kyou con sus manos en el pecho. – ¿…Fantasmas?

Todos casi se caen de la silla.

-¿Fantasmas? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Sonohara se empieza a reír tan fuerte que podrían echarle de la cafetería en cualquier momento. – No seas niña pequeña, Fujibayashi. Los fantasmas no existen. – Se limpia una lágrima saliendo de su ojo.

La otra, en frente suyo, va subiendo su nivel de ira contra el rubio. – ¡P-Por supuesto que existen! Sino que otra cosa puede haber sido, ¿¡EH!?

Sonohara se acomoda en su asiento de repente y aclara su garganta. –Es más que obvio. Estamos hablando de gatos ladrones.

-¿…Gatos ladrones?- Kotomi fue la única en repetir las palabras como si tratara de descifrar su significado. Los demás no lo hacen, pues la idea es tan idiota como suena.

-¡Los gatos pueden tomar objetos con su boca, sabes! Si son bien entrenados, pueden ser armas letales combinados con los humanos. Puedes que tú los veas todos tiernos y peludos, ¡pero su mente es sombría y perversa!

Kotomi baja la vista al plato y murmura al aire: -¿Qué le han puesto a la comida de Sonohara-kun?

-Pff, ¡Eso es estúpido! – Replica Kyou golpeando sus manos contra la mesa color blanco. -¿¡Estas siquiera pensando lo que dices!?

El rubio le mira de reojo. –Al menos no hablo de fantasmas.- Las mejillas de la de pelo purpura se inflan y enrojecen.

-¡No vengas con esa de que tu teoría tiene más lógica que la mía!

Y ambos nuevamente empiezan a pelear por cosas sin sentido. Los demás observan sin meterse, pero se nota que Ryou especialmente quiere detenerlos. Tomoyo y Kotomi son las que continúan comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención. Cuando la de pelo gris termina su última porción, apoya el plato sobre la mesa y se levanta de su silla.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Tomoya.

-Gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación. Yo debo seguir trabajando ahora, así que me retiraré.

Todos menos los dos discutiendo le saludan antes de que ella se vaya caminando, apresurada.

-Que amable de ella invitarnos.- Comenta Nagisa con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Lastima estos dos…- Suspira el de ojos azules mientras los mira con poco interés. Parecía que en cualquier momento empezarían los golpes.

Y definitivamente sucede cuando Kyou lanza un puñetazo que hace volar a su contrincante. La cocinera termina echando a todo el grupo por culpa de ellos dos. Todos salen sin quejarse, a excepción de Sonohara y Fujibayashi que van farfullando groserías entre dientes.

Cuando llegan al patio, es increíble la rapidez con la que ambos olvidan la pelea anterior, y ya separándose, regresan a clases. Al fin y al cabo, Okazaki ocasionalmente piensa en aquel misterio de la cafetería, pero ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos? Eran un grupo tan extraño y desorganizado…

-¿Okazaki-san?- Nagisa ladea la cabeza para encontrar su mirada.

-¿Um?

-¿Estaba preguntándome si volvemos a casa juntos por la tarde?

Él sonríe. –Ah, sí. Por supuesto.- Y ella le devuelve una sonrisa cálida antes de volver a su salón.

Fue un día particular (aunque podría haber sido como cualquier otro), pero sin duda, desde que conoció a cada uno de sus amigos, los demás días estaban lejos de ser aburridos y monótonos.


End file.
